I'm Already There
by Megifone
Summary: This story really just came to me when i heard the song. I'm sure this has been done before, but here's my take on it. Please R


I'm Already There  
  
Disclaimer: I own John and Samantha, if you want to use either in their personality, (although it really doesn't develop as much in this fic as it does in my others) please ask, I also own the plot, which will hopefully be further expanded upon in sequel or prequel if proven to be worth it. All others belong to the imaginative J.K Rowling.  
  
Rating: G-PG for a tiny bit of language  
  
Dedicated to: Anyone and everyone who reads it. And especially to all my Hogwarts/ Snape groups and buddies!  
  
I'm Already There (by Lonestar) the lyrics of this song are just great, I couldn't NOT write to it, so here it goes, I hope you all enjoy it. O and there IS some repetition here (closing eyes and such) I am aware, but it is needed. I hope you all aren't worn out by it.  
  
Severus Lovers: Be prepared, that's all I have to say.  
  
I'm Already There By Lonestar  
  
He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room. Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time And when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away a tear from his eye. A little voice came on the phone Said, "Daddy when you coming home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind: Chorus: I'm already there, Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend. And I know that I'm in your prayers, Oh, I'm already there.  
  
She got back on the phone Said, "I really miss you darlin'. Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right. Wish I was in your arms, Lyin' right there beside you. But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips, Touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light and close your eyes,  
  
I'm already there, Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down, I'm the whisper in the wind, And I'll be there to the end. Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there  
  
We maybe a thousand miles apart, But I'll be with you wherever you are.  
  
I'm already there, Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, And I'll be there to the end. Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there. I'm already there.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
FLASH.  
  
He felt, Hot white to red pain, black. Darkness. Calm. Cold.  
  
He opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity, rose, and walked away, not paying any attention to what was around him. Not once did he look back. Suddenly, everything faded, he closed his eyes once again, but didn't see dark as was usual; everything was white and hazed As he became more and more aware, yet confused, he looked down. He was a man dressed in long black robes in a white room; who had NO idea where he was.  
  
"Severus." whispered her voice, but as he looked around he found the beautiful owner to the sound nowhere in sight.  
  
"Severus." came the whisper with tears of pain and suffering in the tone.  
  
"Hermione," he called, "Hermione! Where are you? Help me!" he looked around. Where the hell was he, and more importantly, how did he get back home; Back to her?  
  
As he closed his eyes he heard another voice; this one younger, a small boy's. "Daddy, Daddy where are you? I need you, come help me."  
  
"John," Severus screamed, "John I'm here, I'm coming son!"  
  
The wizard tried to walk about but he didn't know where to go, he didn't know where he was, and he seemed as if to be paralyzed, not by pain or injury, but by fright and confusion.  
  
"Hermione," he cried, "Help John, get to him, I don't know what to do. He needs me!"  
  
"Father, come back." this came from a completely different voice than the last.  
  
"I'm trying Samantha! I'm coming."  
  
Severus looked around. There was no way out anywhere he could see. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought.  
  
"Severus." She was crying now.  
  
"Don't cry, Hermione, I love you. I'll be there soon. I'm trying, please don't cry!." He called out, hoping she could hear him.  
  
As Severus closed his eyes he fell to the ground, his body giving out on him. The room grew darker.  
  
"Hermione, don't let me leave. Don't let me go, hold on!" he didn't even know what he was saying or why. "I love you."  
  
With his eyes shut, everything went dark and when he opened them, she was there, or rather, he was. She was lying on their bed, crying, obviously in unfathomable pain. As she turned over and sat up, he could see the tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Severus?" she whispered blankly, "Where are you? Come to me." She hung her head.  
  
"I'm already here, Hermione, don't cry, I'm home. I love you." Severus said as he went to embrace her, but it seemed she felt nothing. She didn't stop crying.  
  
Hermione lay back down, eyes staring at the high ceiling above as the tears fell toward the pillows.  
  
"Hermione." Severus whispered as he knelt beside her. "Hermione, I'm here. I'm right here."  
  
An expression of sadness but enlightenment came to her face. "Severus?" she called gently. "Severus, why did you leave me?" She didn't look around, but closed her eyes, slowly.  
  
"I don't know how or why I left you, love, but I'm here now. Nothing else matters."  
  
"It's so cold." She shivered.  
  
Severus stood and covered her with a blanket that was laying at the foot of their bed. He then whispered into her ear, "I love you, Hermione, I will always be here for you. I won't leave like that again." 'I hope' Severus straightened and watched as she slept for a while. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he wasn't sure he liked it. All he knew was that he was finally home.  
  
"I love you, Severus." Hermione muttered, "Don't worry about a thing. Just go."  
  
"Hermione." He whispered. "Always and forever."  
  
Severus lowered his head to kiss the tears off her cheek as he closed his eyes, to prevent his own tears, but when he opened them, he wasn't there anymore, neither was she.  
  
He was in John's room, but his son was nowhere to be seen. Gaining more confusion, Severus walked about the room, looking at John's things, picking up some of them and studying them. He stared at the five year old's dark green teddy bear on the small bed and felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Behind him he heard footsteps stop in the doorway, he quickly wiped his face and turned around to see his son.  
  
"Daddy?" came John's voice as he stared blankly into his own room. "Are you here?" he asked in no louder than a whisper.  
  
Confused and a little dumbfounded, Severus kneeled directly in front of his son. "Yes, John, I'm right here. Can't you see me? I love you, I'm home."  
  
The boy turned around and walked away slowly toward his mother and father's room as his little body shook with silent cries.  
  
"John!" yelled Severus, "I'm here. I'm right here!"  
  
He stood and leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, only to find himself leaning against the door of his daughter's room when he opened them. He looked around the pale pink walled room. "What is going on?!" he screamed when he saw the teenage girl sitting on her bed, also crying. Severus started to move toward his daughter, "Samantha, I- " but he was cut off by the voice of his beloved wife behind him. "Hermione." He called as he turned around to meet her face. "Help me. I don't know what's happening." But no one seemed to know he was there.  
  
"Let's go, Love," said peering right through Severus into her daughter, and it was only then that he realized that his wife and children were all dressed in black.  
  
"Go where?" he asked already knowing that they couldn't hear him.  
  
He started to follow, but another blink of his eyes and he found himself to be in his office at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was sitting in the chair in front of the desk where a student might be sitting. He, too, had watery eyes and small tears falling down his cheeks. 'Surely' thought Severus, 'Surely Albus will hear me.' "Headmaster!" he called.  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes, stood up and turned around, making the Potions master's heart flutter. Someone had acknowledged him! But his hopes fell as the older man walked past him. Dumbledore stopped at the opened door, still facing the classroom on the other side, and softly murmured, "Goodbye, Severus."  
  
"Goodbye!?!?!" the younger man yelled, outraged. "I'm bloody well not going anywhere."  
  
Severus then followed the wise wizard to the grounds of Hogwarts stopping briefly in his classroom, taking a deep breath, and looking about as if it were the last time he'd ever see it.  
  
As he caught up to the headmaster, Severus looked in the direction they were traveling and noticed a huge amount of people. The whole school, and what looked like most every person, student, and teacher he had ever taught or met, new and old, was there.  
  
He saw Harry Potter standing behind Hermione and next to Ronald Weasley. He nodded in their direction but then remembered that they couldn't see him. Severus noticed all of his family, and his and Hermione's extended families sitting in front. That's when he noticed that every one of the hundreds of people there were all wearing black.  
  
Horrified, he took a step back and stumbled as he tripped and fell over something hard. When he opened his eyes and got to his knees, he read the black marble stone before him:  
  
Severus Snape Beloved and Amazing Professor, Husband, And Father. December 12, 1966 - June 7, 2025  
  
His vision went to all black and white. FLASH. He saw, Voldemort, screaming, but the words were inaudible to him.  
  
FLASH. He saw Hermione, as a student, sitting in his classroom, waving her hand about in the air.  
  
FLASH. He saw Albus Dumbledore. It was the night he, Severus, had renounced the Death Eaters and vowed to be a spy.  
  
FLASH. He saw Harry Potter, lying on the ground next to him, struggling under Voldemort, while he was fighting off Lucius.  
  
FLASH. He saw Hermione, walking to meet him in the center of the circle on their wedding day.  
  
FLASH. He saw his students as he was teaching them about Healing potions.  
  
FLASH. He saw Samantha, smiling at him, running to be scooped up in her father's arms for a hug.  
  
FLASH. He saw Hermione, standing in front of him, pregnant with John.  
  
FLASH. He saw John's teddy bear, as it lay on the boy's small bed.  
  
FLASH. He saw Hermione, lying on their bed, as the tears fell down her cheek, toward the pillow.  
  
FLASH. He saw Voldemort, standing in front of him, raise his wand.  
  
FLASH. He saw Hermione's face, six inches from his.  
  
FLASH. He felt, hot, red to white pain, black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness. Calm. Cold.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't ask me what inspired me to write a fic with my beloved dead. Even though I can't stand the outcome, I think it's brilliant. Tell me what you think, and be sure to include the line; the very moment you figured out what was going on, I'm very interested in that.  
  
Yes, yes, The Sixth Sense (the movie with Bruce Willis and Haley Jo Osment) inspired that one scene with Severus and Hermione, but it's not exactly like it.  
  
I did have a lot of dialogue include repetition and 'I Love You' in it, but if you all only knew what was in my head about the past of these characters here, you'd understand. I MIGHT write a prequel/ sequel (but a sequel wouldn't be as fun or all that good, honestly), but at the moment I'm busy with other fics going. There should be some more fics from me soon. If you liked my work, or enjoyed my writing, please check it out. Writing really makes me enthusiastic so, yeah, check it out, I promise I'm not always so serious in my plots.  
  
What's Good? What's bad? Any grammar or punctuation mistakes? I want to know!  
  
~Meg 


End file.
